Fantastic Five: Rise of the Silver Surfer
by StoryLover95
Summary: When a mysterious Silver Surfer appears everyone start to remember the more important things in life then being icons and for one of the Fantastic Five, it seems as if death is approaching sooner than anticipated. Can they be saved? Johnny/OC


A/N: Okay! Here's the second part to the Fantastic Five story! Rise of the Silver Surfer! This story is going to take twists that I like to randomly through in there and other random things that I please! I hope you enjoy it!

Full Summary: After defeating Doom, everyone starts to relax into the lives of being superheroes. Reed and Sue are finally tying the knot! Ben and Alicia are going strong. Johnny's still a ladies man and Kathy is quite the popular young lady herself. When a mysterious Silver Surfer appears everyone start to remember the more important things in life then being icons and for one of the Fantastic Five, it seems as if death is approaching sooner than anticipated. Can they be saved?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four, just my OC Kathy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantastic Five: Rise of the Silver Surfer<strong>

Chapter 1: From Beyond

In space a planet was being sucked dry of all of it's resources. The beautiful red and brown hue of the planet was suddenly being turned to an ashy gray and pitch black. Holes appeared at the core of the planet as it was destroyed and bits of it's land mass started floating off into space.

A silver stream of light flew by the wasteland that used to be known as a planet. It continued it's journey until it found Earth, entering the atmosphere.

A Japanese fishing boat was out in the Surunga Bay. One of the fisherman looked up and saw the silver streak flying by with such speed that it knocked one of the fisherman overboard. As the others rushed over to his aid, they looked on in confusion seeing that the bay had frozen solid.

In Giza, Egypt, tourists were taking pictures of the great Sphinx as the streak flew by. Snow started falling to the ground, lightly coating parts of the pyramids and Sphinx.

In Los Angeles, California the silver streak flew by knocking out power to the entire city.

* * *

><p>Reed and Sue were watching the news in the airport as they waited for their flight. Reed was only mildly paying attention, while Sue was completely engrossed. At least until the reporter changed the topic from the massive blackouts and climate changes, to that of her own wedding.<p>

"_The big new today is the long awaited wedding of fantastic couple Sue Storm and Reed Richards will take place this Saturday."_ Reed and Sue shared an exasperated look. Behind them Ben was talking to some kids grinding his fingers together to give them bits of his rocky exterior as souvenirs. Johnny was being Johnny. Taking pictures with loads of girls. Kathy was being bombarded by a group of male fans of hers, wishing to get to know her better. The small brunette was trying to find a way out, or at least some breathing room, to no avail.

"Unbelievable. Scientific anomalies have been occurring all over the world, defying every known law of physics," Reed started his rant, "And all the media wants to know is what China patterns you and I picked out."

Ben, overhearing, walked over. "Hey, which patterns did you pick out? The blue ones with the little flowers? I like that one." Some lady came over and asked Ben to take a picture with her kids, which he happily agreed to.

"Johnny!" Kathy called out desperately, hoping her best friend would take pity on her and save her from the crowd of hormonal boys. Johnny, looking over and seeing his friend in the center of the group, couldn't help but smile as he excused himself to go attend to his hero-ing duties.

Mission: Rescue Kathy.

Sue sighed. "It's happening again isn't it?"

Reed seeing her look, stood in front of her. "No, we're not postponing. Not this time. This is going to be the wedding you always dreamed of, and I'm not letting anything get in the way of that. Not even the mysterious transformation of pattern at the subatomic level."

Sue beamed. "That's the most romantic thing you ever said to me." She leaned forward and kissed him as Johnny and Kathy, who were now seated and away from their groupies, laughed.

"Which is actually pretty sad when you think about it," Johnny chuckled. Kathy grinned.

"That's the best he can do. I've tried to teach him, but he doesn't listen to my advice."

Sue rolled her eyes then looked to Kathy. "So, Kathy how is the song coming?" Kathy groaned as Johnny snickered. Sue pouted. "Come on Kathy, you know how important it is to me for you would sing at my wedding! It would mean the world to me."

Kathy looked at Sue's pleading face an caved. "Fine! Fine, I'll do it for you. Because you asked so nicely."

A flight attendant walked over to the group. "Dr. Richards, I'm sorry but it seems as if we're over booked. But there are some seats available in coach."

Reed turned around and saw Ben lifting up two kids by the back of the shirt while their mother took a picture, before turning back around and smiling. "That should be fine."

Boarding the plane, Ben was looking around for his seat when he found it in between an elderly man and a young woman. "Uh…that's my seat. Sorry." The man unbuckled himself as he let Ben pass by and squeezed in uncomfortably between the two.

Reed and Sue quickly found their seats and Reed was looking for an overhead compartment to put his briefcase. All of the ones near him were full, when he noticed a spot about to be filled by a woman. He stretched his arm across the rows and put his bag in and brought his arm back before she noticed. He took off his jacket and sat down next to his soon-to-be wife. Johnny and Kathy sat backwards on the seats in front of them so they could talk.

"So, what do you guys think about an endorsement from an airline? Getting a private jet?" Johnny suggested.

Sue shook her head. "I think we have enough endorsement deals."

Johnny started laughing. "Ha ha…that's funny. But seriously Reed, it could help you subsidize all of your little inventions."

Kathy, hearing the word inventions, turned to Reed. "Oh! By the way Reed, the invention I made works!" She pointed to a pendant hanging from her necklace that looked to be made out of some sort of electronics. "No need to wear my suit underneath my clothes anymore. All I have to do is press the pendant and my suit is automatically transported onto my body while the clothes I was previously wearing is transported back into my closet in the Baxter Building."

Reed looked proud. "That's awesome Kathy! I want to see some demonstrations when we get back home. Then we can work on a way to get some for all of us." Kathy nodded, while Johnny looked puzzled. Some lady came up behind the two and tapped on Johnny's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She asked pointing to the seats. Johnny nodded and got up, nudging Kathy to do the same.

"Okay, endorsement deals. Consider it." Johnny reminded Reed and Sue as he and Kathy started walking out of the plane.

"We'll talk to you guys later!" Kathy smiled. Sue looked confused.

"Where are you two going?"

Johnny smiled and shared a look at Kathy before looking back at his sister. "We don't fly coach."

The plane took off and the lady Ben was sitting next to kept staring at him. Ben glared at her and she started looking out the window. From outside the plane, Johnny and Kathy came into view. Johnny flying with his hands behind his head leaning back and Kathy, flying normally, but still relaxed. Kathy waved to Ben, while Johnny smirked cockily and gave a salute. Ben growled and closed the window. "I hope it rains."

When they arrived in New York they quickly made their way to the Baxter Building. Reed and Kathy were watching the news about the weather changes. _"The snowstorm came with now warning, no temperature change at all, and covered the pyramids in two inches of snow. And in Japan some are suggesting that the solidification of the bay was due to underwater volcanic activity, although no such activity has ever been reported in that area. Scientists have ruled out global warming as the cause of the climatic events around the world. With scientists unable to explain the extraordinary events, some people are being to wonder if the hand of God is at work. Now, in other news Reed Richards and Sue Storm's wedding has Manhattan all abuzz. The guest list is said to include many of New York's elite."_

The two siblings turned to look at each other with puzzled, yet excited expressions. Kathy smirked. "What've we got so far on the anomalies?"

Reed grinned back. "I've started analyzing the time and coordinates of where they took place. You can send me the data you've collected and analyzed while I prepare for the wedding."

Kathy snorted. "Reed, I can help plan the wedding AND analyze the anomalies. You not so much. Good luck trying though." Kathy left her brothers newly redesigned lab to head off to the kitchen, passing Sue on the way out. "Hey Sue! Going to start working on the song now. Just going to grab a bottle of water and a snack first."

Sue beamed. "Great! Thanks sweetie."

Kathy nodded. "No problem. You've seen Johnny? I need someone to listen and critique."

"In his room."

"Thanks." Kathy walked off in search of food and the fire starter as Sue walked into her fiancée's lab.

"Hey honey. The city's trying to charge us for three squad cars they said we destroyed during that armor car robbery, but I only remember two squad cars getting thrown."

Reed, who was hunting down the anomalies on his new data pad, was typing away on the small device. "Mhm."

"Reed," Sue called again. When she didn't get a response she narrowed her eyes at the device and it turned invisible.

Reed smiled putting it down. "Alright, alright. I'm putting it away. You were saying."

"I've got a fitting in a half an hour. The musicians after that, and I haven't even found place settings for the flowers, yet. There's just so much to do."

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. I bet between the both of us, we'll get this done in no time."

Sue smirked. "Oh really? And what were you doing when I just walked in?"

"Inputting my to-do list," Reed thought up quickly.

"Really?"

"Scouts honor."

There was the sound of water being spat out of someone's mouth, followed by mild chocking, and finishing with a bout of hysterical laughter.

"Hey guys," Johnny called out entering the lab holding his uniform which looked like a NASCAR racing car with several endorsements all over it. Kathy was walking behind him, still giggling. "New uniforms came in, what do you think?"

Sue looked at it and grimace. "Ugh, I think there's no way we're wearing that, Johnny." She then looked to Kathy. "Kathy, I'm going to my last dress fitting and then I'm swamped with things I have to plan. Can you-"

Kathy held a hand up to cut her off smiling. "Say no more. I'll come and help with whatever you need. It's probably better I practice the song with you anyways instead of Mr. Endorsement over there," Kathy snickered again. Sue grinned.

"Thanks sweetie." The two of them walked out of the lab, with Johnny calling after them.

"What do you two have against Capitalism?" Johnny noticed a large object taking the majority of the space in the lab underneath a white sheet. "What's this?"

"A little hobby of mine," Reed responded getting back to work at studying the anomalies.

"Would it make a good toy or is it…science-y?"

"A little of both." Without looking up from his rapid typing on his little smart phone he could tell Johnny was trying to look under the sheet. "Uh-uh."

Johnny held his hands up in surrender and then looked at the speed at which Reed was typing, his fingers bending around. "You know, I've always been both impressed and disgusted by that."

"Yeah, Sue say's that I'm addicted to it," Reed smiled as he got up and went into another portion of his lab, after receiving an email from Kathy with the data she'd collected.

"I wonder why she'd say that?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

Reed looked around, making sure Sue was indeed gone. "Hey, Johnny. Come here," he called out quietly. "Keep it quiet but Kathy and I've cross-referenced and analyzed the global disturbances. They're being caused by cosmic radiation, kinda like the kind that gave us our powers," Reed explained as he sat down at his computer. Johnny put his suit down on the desk and plopped into his own chair.

"Wow…that's uh…really boring. So listen, I have a very important wedding issue I need to talk to you about."

"Of course."

Johnny rolled over to be next to Reed and grinned. "Your bachelor party."

Reed's eyes widened and rolled away to a different computer. "No, seriously Johnny-"

"John."

"What?"

Johnny shrugged. "Focus testing showed that Johnny was a little young."

"Seriously, Johnny. No bachelor party. It's just not my kind of thing."

Johnny rolled his eyes and rolled back over to where Reed was. "Then do it for Ben. It means a lot to the big guy. Your going to break his heart…he does have some rock like heart doesn't he?"

Reed rolled away again. "I've got too much to do before the wedding. Frankly, I think Sue would have a problem with it."

Johnny rolled back over to Reed. "You know what I think Sue would have a problem with?" Reed rolled away from Johnny. "If someone told her that you were investigating global disturbances and cosmic radiation instead of actually focusing on the wedding, like you promised."

Reed rolled back over to Johnny and started smiling, looking around. "A bachelor party could be fun."

"YES!" Johnny cheered.

"But no exotic dancers."

Johnny sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now we're off to go to the florist," Sue checked off her list as she and Kathy stayed in the back of the limo. Kathy, who was drinking water, nodded.<p>

"Yeah, we really need to. Someone told me that they were trying to put orchids into the bouquets!"

Sue's jaw dropped. "Didn't I specifically tell them NOT to put orchids in there because I'm allergic?"

"I know, but apparently they misheard you. We have to get that sorted out today, before they actually start the assembling of the bouquets."

Sue grinned. "Okay, now how does your dress fit? I need to make sure you and Alicia look perfect!"

Kathy smiled and took another swig of water. "It fits like a glove. I got the right shoes for the dress before we got back to New York and I've got the hairstyle down pat. Everything's going to go smoothly." Sue smiled gratefully at the young girl.

"Thanks so much Kathy. Oh, and I'm still sorry that you can't drink champagne with us." Kathy shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I turn twenty in a few months anyways. Then one more year before I'm at the age where I can legally drink. Besides, I'm more of a soda person myself rather than-" Kathy cut herself off when she heard a loud noise that practically exploded in her eardrums. She whimpered and covered her ears with both hands.

"Kathy, what's wrong?" Sue asked, worried.

Kathy's head was still ringing as she shook it out and focused on the woman in front of her. "I don't know. I just heard this loud noise. It sounded like a bomb when off."

Sue looked confused. "Kathy…that was just the car horn." Kathy looked around and then heard the car horn blare again, but at a normal volume. Kathy looked confused but shrugged.

"Must be getting a migraine. Maybe we should pick up some aspirin on the way to the florist."

* * *

><p>The boys were heading off to Reed's bachelor party. The three of them walked into a night club, where the music was playing loudly, people were already dancing and there wasn't a familiar face in sight. Johnny was grinning, although Ben and Reed looked confused.<p>

"This is it?" Ben asked.

Reed looked around. "I don't know anybody here."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I would've invited some of your friends but you really don't have any." He noticed two of the girls he invited and smiled. "Hey!"

Reed and Ben shared a look. "Johnny, we had a deal!" Reed reminded him.

Johnny, trying to remember WHAT deal it was that they had, made a face of realization. "Oh, they're not exotic dancers! They're just hot!"

"Your Mr. Fantastic right?" One of the girls asked. She walked over to Reed and put a hand around his shoulder. "That's so awesome." Two other girls came up to him talking about how cute he was while Johnny had a satisfied smirk and walked away.

Ben looked like he knew that this was a bad idea and instead went to walk over to the bar. "I'm going to need a pitcher with the biggest handle you've got."

* * *

><p>Kathy was inside of her room getting dressed, after just getting out of the shower, to head off to the lab and start going over the data she and Reed had collected. Walking over to her dresser to get out her clothes she noticed that there was a sharpie mark on her right palm. "Aw man, I didn't get that washed off."<p>

Kathy tried to scratch her palm to see if it would come off, but instead she succeeded in creating a long thing cut down her palm. Kathy winced and closed her hand into a fist, trying to keep the blood from running off and ruining her carpet. "Ouch…I thought I had my strength under control. And my hearing sensitivity earlier. This shouldn't be happening. Maybe it has something to do with the cosmic radiation…" Kathy pondered as she walked back into her bathroom and got out rubbing alcohol and gauze. She quickly disinfected her hand before wrapping it expertly in gauze.

Wandering back into her bedroom she opened her dresser, being extra careful now that she was aware her powers were acting up for some reason. She pulled out her favorite outfit. Her midriff black t-shirt with a bedazzled '5' on the front of it (courtesy of a certain flame starter), a pair of army print short shorts, and her favorite pair of black Nike's. Going over to her chair to grab her lab coat, Kathy looked out a window and her powers started acting up again, causing her eyesight to enhance. "God damn it, not again…wait a second." Kathy paused as she looked down and saw two jeeps park outside the building and military personnel come out.

Kathy cursed putting a hand over her eyes and then removing it, returning her sight back to normal. She let her lab coat fall out of her hands. "Looks like I don't have time for experiments after all."

The military personnel boarded the elevator and made their way up to the living space of the Fantastic Five. They exited the elevator and were met with the holographic greeter. "Ms. Storms and Miss Richards will be with you shortly."

"Hello?" Sue called out coming around the corner with Kathy, who had briefed her quickly on what she saw.

"Thanks Roberta," Kathy thanked the holographic greeter who disappeared.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sue asked.

The African American man in charge walked over to Sue and Kathy. "I need to see Dr. Richards."

"He's not here at the moment, but maybe they're something I can help you with?" Sue continued.

"Yes, you can take me to see Dr. Richards."

Kathy rose an eyebrow. "Maybe I can help you. I'm his sister, and help him with all of his experiments."

The woman behind him, glared at Kathy. "We are here to see Dr. Richards. Not an imitation."

Kathy shot her own glare at the girl. "Oh really? The next thing you'll be seeing is my fist in your face if you-"

"Kathy," Sue spoke in a tone that meant to back down. Sue shot Kathy a look, showing that although she agreed with Kathy they had to do it by their rules. "Okay, we'll take you to him."

* * *

><p>"When the universe began, it was no bigger than a marble," Reed spoke illustrating his point using his fingers, then stretching them out dramatically for the group of girls sitting around him. "Then 'bam'! It exploded. And in a trillionth of a second it expanded exponentially to become the universe we know today."<p>

One of the girls looked amazed. "Wow, your really smart."

"Thanks Candy, that means a lot to me."

"Ooh! I love this song! You want to dance?"

Reed looked horrorstricken at the prospect of dancing. "No, I'd rather not."

"Yes you do!" One of the girls called out as the all grabbed hold of him and pulled him to the dance floor.

"No, no, no, I'd rather not." Reed kept trying to convince them even as he was dragged onto the dance floor and stood there awkwardly.

"Loosen up! Have some fun!" One of the girls shouted. After some encouragement from the other girls, Reed finally started to loosen up and dance. He twisted himself up to stretch to the sky before going back to normal and continue dancing.

"Guy really knows how to loosen up!" Johnny said to Ben as the fire starter walked up to him. Ben and Johnny looked in interest as they saw that Reed was using his powers to dance, twirling girls around with his hands.

Sue, Kathy, and the military personnel walked into the club. The man in charge smiled in amazement at the sight of Reed using his powers to dance while Sue simply narrowed her eyes. "There he is." The man commented. Sue nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately…for him."

"He's not here alone. I'll find Johnny and Ben." Kathy suggested merging into the crowd.

Reed, looking up at the door, saw his fiancée and winced a bit, letting go of the girls he was dancing with. Sue raised and eyebrow and narrowed her eyes looking to the military man beside her. "Shall we?"

Johnny and Ben looked over and saw the group, and Sue's dangerous look and turned around so their backs were to them, trying to hide. "I think it might be clobberin' time." Ben said sarcastically to Johnny who could only nod.

"Now what would make you two think that?"

Both of them stiffened before turning around to see Kathy looking at them, a faux innocent facial expression on her features, with her arms crossed. Johnny winced. "Uh…"

Reed went over to meet Sue and the group. "Sue, what are you doing here?" Reed paused and looked to the African American man beside Sue going to shake his hand. "General Hager."

"Perhaps we can talk somewhere private?" General Hager asked with authority in his tone.

"Unless you have to do Jell-O shots off someone's stomach." Sue added on narrowing her eyes.

Reed winced. "I was just explaining to the girls…about the big bang theory…which then led to…this was Johnny's idea." Reed said as both General Hager and Sue walked away towards a back room, the group of military personnel following behind them.

"Sure it was, let's go egghead." Kathy said walking up to her brother with Johnny and Ben in tow. Reed sighed and walked next to his sister. "Anything that's Johnny's idea is SURE to backfire. You should know that by now."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"How does Reed know the General?" Sue asked Ben as they all walked into a kitchen that was vacated for the talk.<p>

"A few years back the guy was trying to push a new missile defense system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work."

General Hager walked over to one of his officers who was opening a briefcase. "I'm only here Richards, because I'm under direct orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Personally I'm uneasy with sharing such sensitive information with a civilian scientist. Especially one who likes the spotlight so much."

Johnny noticed the female officer that Kathy had nearly gotten into a fight with and smirked. Kathy followed the fire starters gaze and rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Always a pleasure to see you too General." Reed replied crossing his arms and leaning against a counter.

"As you may know there have been unusual events going all over the world. We've downplayed the significance of these events for the public, but we have some concerns that these anomalies may be of credible threat to our natural security."

"These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago." The female officer said handing pictures to Reed. It was a picture of a silver blur.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

General Hager looked to Reed. "We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us that."

Reed shook his head. "I've never seen this before. Ben? Kathy?" He handed a picture for both of the two to look at.

Ben shrugged. "I'd say meteor but the trail is all wrong. This thing is giving off it's own energy." Kathy looked thoughtful.

"Well, we got our powers through cosmic radiation, and there has been a lot of that being reported lately. It could be a manifestation of this radiation taking a solid form."

"Take a look at this." Hager said motioning the blonde to pass a laptop over to the scientist. Kathy, annoyed with not knowing who this blonde person was, used her powers to look at her nametag and saw the name Raye on it.

Raye passed the laptop to Reed. "These have been appearing in areas all over the world since the radiation began." It was a picture of a large hole in the middle of the ground. "Intel estimates its diameter to be 200 meters."

"If we're going to find out what this is all about we need to wait and intercept that object." Hager said while Johnny smiled at Raye, who simply rolled her eyes and looked forward.

"It's possible to build a sensor and put it into the Baxter Building's grid and put the application of the object." Reed said as Sue sighed and looked upset that Reed was going to be doing another science project when their wedding was coming up.

General Hager nodded. "Good, so you'll build the sensor for us and we can tie it to-"

"I'm afraid I can't."

THAT got the attention of everyone in the room. Especially Sue.

"What?" Hager asked in confusion.

Reed stepped back to wrap an arm around Sue. "You see I'm getting married this Saturday. I'm afraid I just don't have the time."

Hager glared. "Richards, your country needs your help."

Reed smiled and gestured to Kathy. "My sister Kathy is just as skilled and capable at building this for you as I am. I'm sure she'd be happy to help."

Hager was about to turn to ask Kathy if SHE'D build the sensor when Raye snorted. "We need someone with actual experience and knowledge to build this. Not your kid sister pretending to play scientist."

Kathy's eyebrow twitched. "Well, we all can't go around playing soldier like you can Barbie."

"I'm Captain Frankie Raye, of the US Military. I don't play." The woman now known as Frankie responded. Sue, Reed, Ben, and Johnny all turned to look at the little brunette standing beside Johnny, waiting to see what her reaction was. Ben and Johnny were both ready to make a grab for the girl is she tried to lunge at Frankie. Kathy narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Frankie, I don't play either. I'm the youngest person ever to go into space, been formally accepted to NASA more times than I can count, got a full scholarship to Princeton, Yale, Harvard, and numerous other collages which I turned down because I didn't feel that they could teach me what I wanted to learn, became a member of a superhero crime fighting team, and have saved places all around the world more times than the US Military has won a war…oh that's right. You haven't yet. Now, which one of us seems like they have more _experience_ now?" Frankie's mouth spilled open, trying to formulate a response which wouldn't seem to come out. "That's what I thought. Anyways, I've got my own issues to deal with as it is. But I'll fit building the sensor into my schedule."

Hager motioned for all of his soldiers to gather there things looking at both Richard siblings. "I'd expected more out Richards. Kathy, is it? You better know what you're doing." With that they all walked out, Frankie and Kathy sharing one last glare before the blonde walked out of the kitchen. Kathy snorted.

"Bitch."

* * *

><p>"Can't believe you told her off like that!" Johnny laughed as he and Kathy walked around outside. Kathy shrugged.<p>

"She was pissing me off. I wasn't going to take it idly." She turned to hit Johnny in the shoulder. "I can't believe you were checking her out."

Johnny pouted holding his shoulder. "Aw don't be like that Kathy! I didn't know she was being mean to you." Kathy rolled her eyes and gave Johnny the silent treatment. "Kathy! Don't go all silent on me! Please?" Johnny asked jumping in front of her and giving her a puppy dog face. Kathy narrowed her eyes before caving, a smile spreading across her face. Johnny grinned and put an arm around her shoulder as they continued walking. "Besides, you're my favorite girl!" Kathy rolled he eyes.

"Oh, I feel so privileged."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just turned down a science project." Sue said as she and Reed walked around, holding hands.<p>

Reed grinned. "They can build a sensor without me, and Kathy's capable enough to build one. The most important thing right now is our wedding. No postponements, no interruptions."

"Thank you." Sue said gratefully.

Reed stopped her. "Look, about what you saw back at the bar-"

"Don't worry about it. I know you. I'm glad you had fun," Sue spoke with a smile on her face. Reed returned the gesture and leaned over to kiss Sue when she placed a finger on his lips, a positively evil idea coming to her head. She would have to remember to apologize to Kathy later.

"Besides, it's nothing compared to what I did at my bachelorette party. Talk about wild." Sue laughed as she started to walk away. _And now for the kicker…Kathy is SOO going to hate me later._ Sue thought to herself. "Did you know Kathy could work a pole? We made three hundred dollars.

Reed's smile quickly fell. "Wild? Pole? _What?"_

* * *

><p>"KATHERINE ALEXANDRA RICHARDS!"<p>

Both Jonny and Kathy stopped mid-step heading into the Baxter building, shared a look, and turned around to see a fuming, confused, and embarrassed Reed and Ben and a laughing Sue heading their way.

Johnny laughed. "Ooh…someone's in trouble…"

Kathy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Shut up. You're always in trouble, so I guess it's about time it was someone else's turn." She then focused her attention on both Ben and Reed who had made it to them. "What's with you two?"

"What was this we heard about you and a stripper pole?" Reed exploded all at once. Kathy went ramrod straight and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Johnny's mouth spilled open before her whirled around to look at Kathy, a small look of amusement hidden behind his shock.

Kathy looked around them at Sue. The young brunette looked mortified. "You _told_ them? You and Alicia promised!"

"Wait, it's TRUE?" Ben asked in shock. He then blinked. "Wait, _what_ about Alicia?"

Johnny grinned. "I for one don't believe this. I think we need some proof. A reenactment would be nice."

Kathy narrowed his eyes at him, burning a part of his jacket on his shoulder with her laser vision, before she flew away from the group and up towards the Baxter Building and disappearing up the stairs.

"KATHY GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN!"


End file.
